


Could You Have Done It?

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [54]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, N7 Month 2020, N7 month, Priority Citadel 2, Stand-Off, friends - Freeform, the coup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Squeezing a trigger isn't always as easy as it seems.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Shepard & Garrus Vakarian
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 2





	Could You Have Done It?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 16 prompt was "Friends".

When Allie stepped off the elevator, she was surprised to see Garrus standing at the memorial wall. His hands were gripping his cowl and while his posture seemed relaxed, Allie knew him well enough to know he was anything but. She sidled up next to him and studied the names of the friends and crew she'd lost.

“Shepard,” Garrus greeted her before turning his attention back to the wall. “Hell of a day. Udina loses his mind, the Citadel almost falls and you almost had to put down a friend.”

Allie's chest got tight with the memory of her and Kaidan staring each other down, guns drawn, ready to fire. “Got a little tense there,” she murmured.

“If it had come down to it, could you have pulled the trigger?” Garrus asked.

Allie wondered if he was asking because she had to make a similar choice three years prior on Virmire. She had told everyone back then the technical and military reasons for choosing Kaidan over Ash, but she knew deep down it was her heart that had made that decision.

Allie thought about her conversation with Kaidan while he was still in the hospital.

_”Are we going to be able to get past Horizon?” Allie asked, still not sure if Kaidan trusted her or not._

_“I'd like to Shepard. As friends... as more than friends. I mean, I miss having you in my life,” he replied._

_As friends..._

_as_ more _than friends_

More than friends...

_Friends..._

Allie wasn't sure what they were anymore. After all, friends didn't pull their guns on each other, right? Friends believed each other, believed _in_ each other. Friends trusted each other. Right?

Allie didn't know where she stood with Kaidan anymore, but she knew one thing for certain – she still loved him.

“No,” she whispered. “No, Garrus, I couldn't have.”


End file.
